marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Norman Osborn (Ziemia-616)
right|200px|Norman Osborn 'Norman Osborn '- postać z komiksów Marvela, stworzona przez Stana Lee i Steve'a Ditko. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w czternastym numerze The Amazing Spider-Man z 1964 roku. Green Goblin to złe alter ego bogatego przemysłowca Normana Osborna. Efektem ubocznym zażycia serum, które miało dać Osbornowi nadludzką siłę, było szaleństwo. Chowając swoją twarz za halloweenową maską, Norman terroryzuje Nowy Jork. Dzięki odrzutowemu gliderowi Norman mógł poruszać się po niebie z niezwykłą prędkością. W walce używał Dynio-Bomb, gazów obezwładniających oraz paraliżujących rękawic. Jest także największym wrogiem Spider-Mana. Po śmierci Normana goblinem został jego syn Harry Osborn. Chcąc zemścić się na Spider-Manie użył serum ojca i ulepszył sprzęt. Ale na szczęście Petera pogodzili się. Dane Galeria 228px-The_Green_Goblin-1-.jpg Page2-1-.gif 47723.3-1-.jpg Green_Goblin-1-.jpg|Green Goblin w Filmie Norman Osborn (Spider-Man Movie)-1-.gif|Willem Dafoe jako Norman Osborn 2078735-d6.jpg|Norman Osborn z June Covington (Toxic Doxie) amaz_40002b.jpg NormanOsbornASM121.jpg norman1.jpg darkavengers03.jpg|Norman Osborn jako Iron Patriot 680553-usa.jpg 445.jpg Norman_Osborn_by_Kuroi_Tsuki.jpg rog_1012.jpg|Z żoną, Emily Osborn 222222.jpg amazextra_3002.jpg Norman_Osborn_(Earth-8107).jpg gray_goblin_1.jpg|Norman trzymający bliźniaki Gabriela i Sarah Stacy green_goblin2-ramos.jpg tumblr_l1dsjjcfcy1qbb8mxo1_500.jpg tumblr_inline_njkushKb9N1s6n842.png Zdolności Moce Formuła Goblina podniosła sprawność fizyczną i czynnik regeneracji Normana Osborna do poziomu nadczłowieka. Doprowadziła go również do szaleństwa. Zna tajemnicę tożsamości Spider-Mana. Posiada wyposażenie specjalne w postaci wybuchowych bomb jako miniaturowych dyń, powietrzne glidery i liczne przedmioty z goblinowego repertuaru. Posiada zwiększoną siłę, szybkość i refleks. Jego umysł pozostał na takim samym poziomie inteligencji. W serialu ,,Mega Spider-man" umiejętności goblina znacznie się różnią. Jego siła i niezniszczalność dorównują Hulkowi. Jest szybszy i zwinniejszy. Potrafi wywołać fale uderzeniową i wstrząs sejsmiczny. W walce używa swojej deski, dyniowych bomb, i naelektryzowanej rękawicy. Wyposażenie Zielony Goblin dysponuje sporym arsenałem i posiada wiele gadżetów. Niektóre z nich są częściami jego kostiumu. Można wyróżnić: Dyniowe Bomby, Latającą Deska Goblina, Samonaprowadzające się Ostrza itp. Historia Ziemia-616 Norman Osborn był szanowanym biznesmenem, właścicielem i zarządcą Oscorp (Osborn Industries) – wielkiego koncernu przemysłu chemicznego. Jego ojciec Ambrose, przemysłowiec, utracił kontrolę nad swoją firmę, po czym popadł w alkoholizm i zaczął znęcać się nad rodziną. Od dziecka uczono go twardej szkoły życia. Ambrose chciał zrobić z niego bezwzględnego i twardego mężczyznę. Pewnego razu zamknął syna samego w domu w burzową noc, by wyleczyć go ze strachu. Norman bał się zielonego potwora, który miał pojawić się w chwili, gdy wnętrze dom oświetłał błysk pioruna. Młody Osborn doszedł wtedy do wniosku, że ciemność jest lepsza od światła. Od tej pory zaczęły nękać go koszmary, w których „nawiedzał” go przypominający goblina potwór. Norman był znakomitym uczniem, który osiągał wspaniałe rezultaty w naukach ścisłych. Kiedy studiował na wydziale uniwersytetu Empire State, poznał tam uroczą i atrakcyjną studentkę, Emily. Oboje zakochali się w sobie i tuż przed ukończeniem szkoły pobrali się. Z tego związku przyszedł na świat Harry. Niestety Emily ciężko zachorowała po urodzeniu dziecka i umarła z powodu komplikacji poporodowych. Norman zaczął surowo traktować syna, którego uważał za „odpowiedzialnego” za śmierć matki. Gdy Osborn stał się dorosły poznał Mendela Stromma. Norman postanowił rozpocząć swój własny biznes i wciągnął do niego doktora Stromma. Razem utworzyli koncern zwany Osborn Industries/Oscorp, który stał się wiodącym zakładem przemysłowym w Nowym Yorku. Dochody z firmy uczyniły Normana najzamożniejszym mieszkańcem miasta. Dzięki wysokiemu statusowi społecznemu i materialnemu dołączył do elitarnego Century Club, do którego należał też Jonah Jameson. Ale to nie pieniądze i kontakty towarzyskie były celem życiowym Osborna. Jego marzeniem była wielka siła i władza nad innymi. Kiedy odkrył, że wspólnik zdefraudował część pieniędzy z jego konta, zadzwonił po policję i umieścił Doktora Stromma w więzieniu. Od tej pory Osborn Industries było wyłącznie jego własnością. Gdy Osborn stał się dorosły poznał Mendela Stromma. Norman postanowił rozpocząć swój własny biznes i wciągnął do niego doktora Stromma. Razem utworzyli koncern zwany Osborn Industries/Oscorp, który stał się wiodącym zakładem przemysłowym w Nowym Yorku. Dochody z firmy uczyniły Normana najzamożniejszym mieszkańcem miasta. Dzięki wysokiemu statusowi społecznemu i materialnemu dołączył do elitarnego Century Club, do którego należał też Jonah Jameson. Ale to nie pieniądze i kontakty towarzyskie były celem życiowym Osborna. Jego marzeniem była wielka siła i władza nad innymi. Kiedy odkrył, że wspólnik zdefraudował część pieniędzy z jego konta, zadzwonił po policję i umieścił Doktora Stromma w więzieniu. Od tej pory Osborn Industries było wyłącznie jego własnością. Pewnego razu Norman znalazł w laboratorium notatki byłego wspólnika. Kierując się nimi, zaczął eksperymentować ze starą formułą Mendella, która miała podwyższyć jego siłę i inteligencję do poziomu nadczłowieka. Specyfik nie został jednak do końca przetestowany i mikstura wybuchła Osbornowi prosto w twarz. Norman omal nie zginął. Z czasem odkrył, że formuła Stromma istotnie zwiększyła jego zdolności fizyczne i poziom inteligencji. Niestety formuła miała również uboczne skutki. Norman oszalał. Zapragnął on zostać przywódcą przestępczego podziemia. Zapłacił byłemu chemikowi, Stevenowi Hudakowi (Scorcher) niesłusznie oskarżonemu o defraudację pieniędzy, aby wykradł dla niego potrzebne plany techniczne z kilku fabryk. Scorcher poniósł klęskę, ale Norman wykorzystał zamieszanie i zdobył, to czego potrzebował. Aby wyrobić sobie reputację prowadzącą na szczyt kryminalnej kariery Osborn postanowił zabić Spider-Mana. Po nieudanym zamachu na Pająka przez wynajętego Headsmana, Norman przyjął tożsamość Zielonego Goblina i wykorzystał jako uzbrojenie urządzenia (m.in powietrzny glider – rodzaj lotni) z Osborn Industries. W swój pierwszy plan zniszczenia Spider-Mana Goblin zaangażował Enforcers i nieświadomego jego intencji B.J. Cosmosa, producenta filmowego z Hollywood, którego namówił, aby wyprodukował film o przygodach Spider-Mana. Na planie zdjęciowym w Nowym Meksyku zatrudniony przez Cosmosa Spider-Man został zaatakowany przez Goblina i Enforcers. Obecność Hulka w pobliskiej jaskini przeszkodziła Osbornowi w zamachu na Spider-Mana. Goblin wrócił do Nowego Yorku i postanowił udoskonalić swoje wyposażenie, aby przygotować się do kolejnej walki ze Spider-Manem. W międzyczasie unieszkodliwił zbiegłego Headsmana, aby pozbyć się osoby, którą korzystała z wynalezionych przez niego urządzeń. Druga walka Goblina ze Spider-Manem odbyła się na pierwszym spotkaniu fanklubu Człowieka-Pająka założonego w Forest Hills przez Flasha Thompsona. Martwiąc się o zdrowie cioci May, Parker uciekł z pola walki. Fani uznali jego ucieczkę za akt tchórzostwa. Po ogłuszeniu Human Torcha, który był świadkiem triumfu Goblina nad Spider-Manem, Osborn także opuścił zebranie fanów Pająka. Kampania medialna Daily Bugle nazwała Goblina złoczyńcą, przed którym stchórzył Spider-Man. Osborn zrealizował więc częściowo swój plan: zyskał status najpotężniejszego super-łotra w Nowym Yorku. Goblin dalej poszukiwał sojuszników, z którymi zbudowałby syndykat zbrodni. Najpierw spróbował zwerbować Scarecrowa, ale Strach na Wróble nie przystał na jego propozycję. Następnie Osborn zerwał krótkotrwały sojusz z gangsterem Lobo, oświadczając, że przejmuje kontrolę nad jego gangiem. Lucky Lobo wypędził Goblina, a ten w zemście wykorzystał jego człowieka do dostarczenia redakcji Daily Bugle (Frederick Foswell, Jonah Jameson) listy nieopodatkowanych dochodów Lobo. Policja urządziła obławę na gangstera, a Goblin po raz trzeci zmierzył się ze Spider-Manem. Po ucieczce Osborn dowiedział się z TV, że cały gang Lobo został zaaresztowany, a zatem plan przejęcia władzy nad gangsterami nie powiódł się. Kolejnym wspólnikiem Green Goblina został Crime-Master (Nicholas „Lucky” Lewis). Aby przypieczętować równoprawną współpracę przestępcy zdradzili sobie nawzajem swoje prawdziwe tożsamości. Jednak Osborn oszukał Crime-Mastera. Po ściąnięciu maski przez Goblina Lewis zobaczył kryjącą się pod nią twarz Jonaha Jamesona. Sztuczka z podwójną maską zapewniła Osbornowi poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Nadal nikt nie wiedział jaki jest sekret Normana Osborna. Po tym jak Spider-Man przeszkodził w kradzieży Sejsmicznego Aparatu Promieniowego (SRD) z Empire State University Green Goblin zerwał sojusz z Crime-Masterem. Chcąc udowodnić, że jest potężniejszy od byłego wspólnika, Goblin podstępnie obezwładnił Spider-Mana i zabrał jego ciało na nadbrzeże, gdzie trwało spotkanie Crime-Mastera z szefami gangów. Spider-Man odzyskał przytomność i wyrwał się z więzów. Goblin uciekł, a Crime-Master zginął, zastrzelony przez policjantów. Przed zgonem Lewis próbował wydać policji tożsamość Green Goblina, ale śmierć okazała się szybsza od jego słów. Po wyjściu Mendela Stromma z więzienia Norman Osborn stał się głównym celem byłego wspólnika, który pragnął zemsty na właścicielu Osborn Industries. Norman skrytobójczo planował zastrzelić Stromma, ale ostrzeżony pajęczym zmysłem Spider-Man odepchnął naukowca, zanim dosięgła go kula ze snajperki zamachowca. Osborn osiągnął jednak swój cel: z powodu stresu Mendel Stromm zmarł na zawał serca. Następnie Norman incognito wyznaczył nagrodę za głowę Spider-Mana. Z szybkiego zysku chcieli skorzystać miejscowi bokserzy, ale Spider-Man łatwo sobie z nimi poradził. Ostatecznie Green Goblin wynalazł związek, który zagłuszał pajęczy zmysł bohatera. Od tej chwili był w stanie śledzić Spider-Mana. Dzięki temu odkrył, że Człowiek-Pająk to Peter Parker. Porwał ubranego po cywilnemu Petera i zaprowadził go do swojej kryjówki. Tam ujawnił mu swoją drugą tożsamość. Peter dowiedział się, że jego potężny wróg to Norman Osborn, ojciec jego przyjaciela Harry’ego. W trakcie walki, Zielony Goblin uległ porażeniu prądem i doznał amnezji. Spider-Man, widząc, że Norman nie pamięta swojej przestępczej przeszłości, puścił go wolno i zniszczył wszelkie jego dowody na bycie Green Goblinem. W tym celu wrzucił do ognia jego kostium i maskę Goblina. To był błąd, gdyż amnezja okazała się tymczasowa. Gdy amnezja jeszcze trwała Norman Osborn stał się celem Kravena Łowcy, który wyszedł z więzienia. Okazało się, że Goblin wynajął dawniej Łowcę, aby ten zabił Spider-Mana. Kraven uważał Normana za pośrednika Zielonego Goblina i domagał się od niego zapłaty zaległych pieniędzy. Prawdziwy strach Osborna przekonał Kravena, że nie jest to człowiek, którego poszukuje. Instynkt podpowiedział Łowcy, że Norman mówi prawdę. W tym wypadku amnezja ocaliła Osbornowi życie: utrata pamięci uwiarygodniła jego zachowanie i rozmowę z Kravenem. Zanim Osborn odzyskał pamięć Green Goblina pomógł Spider-Manowi w uratowaniu Gwen Stacy i jej ojca z rąk Kigpina i pracownika Osborn Industries, Doktora Winklera, który urządził w laboratorium Oscorp kryjówkę dla Wilsona Fiska. Wdzięczna Gwen udała się następnie do domu Osborna, aby podziękować mu za ratunek. Widok przybitego Normana, silny magnetyzm bijący od jego osoby (wynikający pewnie ze złowieszczej natury Green Goblina „uśpionej” w jego mózgu) oraz żal wobec niego podziałały na Gwen. Dziewczyna zdradziła Petera i przespała się z Osbornem. Skutkiem tego krótkiego romansu była ciąża Gwen, którą Norman potem „ukrył”, udzielając dziewczynie schronienia w Europie, gdzie w tajemnicy urodziła ona jego dzieci. Osborn zapewnił im wysoką opiekę i mieszkanie w paryskiej posiadłości we Francji. Po raz pierwszy Osborn odzyskał pamięć, gdy obejrzał prezentację o historii super-łotrów przygotowaną przez George’a Stacy’ego. Z pełną perfidią Norman zaprosił Parkera na obiad, przy którym dręczył go aluzjami co do jego podwójnego życia. Następnie szantażował Petera, że skrzywdzi jego ciotkę. Używając halucynogennego gazy z dyniowej bombki, Spider-Man wywołał u Osborna szok, który spowodował kolejną utratę pamięci. Po raz drugi pamięć powróciła, gdy Norman oglądał show Mary Jane w teatrze, którego budynek dawniej kupił. Tam też znajdowała się kolejna kryjówka Green Goblina. Po walce ze Spider-Manem Goblin przybył do mieszkania swojego syna, gdzie Parker pokazał mu otumanionego narkotykami Harry’ego. Widok chorego syna w szpitalu wywołał kolejny szok u Osborna, który ponownie stracił pamięć. Do „finalnego” pojedynku doszło, gdy Zielony Goblin porwał Gwen Stacy, dziewczynę Petera i zrzucił ją ze szczytu mostu na Brooklynie. Spider-Man zdołał złapać w locie Gwen, ale kobieta skręciła sobie kark. Pająk poprzysiągł zemstę. Odnalazł Zielonego Goblina w jednym z jego magazynów. Pokonany Osborn próbował zabić Spider-Mana za pomocą swego powietrznego glidera. Bohater w ostatniej sekundzie uchylił się, a lecący glider przebił na wylot klatkę piersiową Zielonego Goblina, trafiając go wprost w jego serce. Obserwujący pojedynek Harry Osborn potajemnie ściągnął kostium z ciała swego ojca i ukrył go, aby reputacja rodzica nie została splamiona. Wydawało się, że najzacieklejszy wróg Spider-Mana był martwy. Jednak Norman Osborn zmartwychstał. Okazało się, że formuła Goblina nie tylko zwiększyła jego siłę i inteligencję, ale dała mu również nadludzką zdolność samoleczenia. Norman zregenerował się i uciekł z kostnicy, podmieniając swoje ciało na zwłoki włóczęgi, którego zabił. Jego syn, chcąc ukryć tożsamość ojca, przekupił koronera, aby sporządził fikcyjny raport, tak aby sekcja zwłok nie wykazała obecności formuły Goblina w krwi „zmarłego” ojca. Osborn obserwował poczynania syna i widząc, że stał się on drugim Zielonym Goblinem, wyjechał do Europy, gdzie rozpoczął przygotowanie zbrodniczego planu opartego na zniszczeniu i zatruciu życia Spider-Mana oraz jego rodziny. Osborn dołączył do legendarnego bractwa Scrierów we Francji. Szybko wspiął się w hierarchii stowarzyszenia, stając się jego przywódcą po wcześniejszym zabójstwie poprzedniego lidera. Wysłał Scriera do nauczyciela Petera z uniwersytetu, doktora Milesa Warrena znanego jako Jackal. Scrier obiecał Warrenowi „odtworzenie” jego ukochanej studentki, Gwen Stacy za pomocą funduszy Normana na badania nad klonowaniem. Scrier przyłapał też na gorącym uczynku asystenta Jackala, Sewarda Trainera, kiedy ten próbował wykraść akta z laboratorium naukowca. Obiecał mu, że dochowa tajemnicy pod warunkiem wyświadczenia pewnej przysługi, o której poinformował go niebawem. Norman za pomocą Jackala i Sewarda chciał podważyć człowieczeństwo Spider-Mana. Jackal sklonował Petera Parkera, tworząc Bena Reilly’ego. Seward miał z kolei udowodnić, że to Ben Reilly jest prawdziwym Parkerem, a Peter to tylko dziecko „genetyki”. Tak też się stało, a Peter omal nie popadł w szaleństwo, ale w końcu pogodził się ze swoim „pochodzeniem”. Norman dowiedział się także o powrocie starego partnera, Mendela Stromma. Wysłał Scriera, aby zbadał tą informację. Pogłoski o powrocie doktora dotyczyły co prawda jego robota, ale okazało się, że prawdziwy Stromm również żyję, ponieważ tuż przed śmiercią zażył oryginalną formułę goblina. Jego stan był jednak krytyczny. Norman odrodził go i wyposażył w podtrzymujący życie skafander. Stromm przyjął imię Gaunt i rozpoczął pracę nad nowymi wynalazkami dla Osborna. Kiedy Ben Reilly pojawił się w Nowym Yorku, Norman również powrócił do miasta. Z zadowoleniem przypatrywał się rozwojowi planu, w którym uczestniczyli Jackal i Seward. Satysfakcję przynosiły mu katusze Petera, który bardzo przeżywał to, że jest klonem. To była piekielna zemsta za śmierć jego syna, Harry’ego Osborna. Norman ostatecznie ujawnił się. Pod kostiumem Zielonego Goblina powiedział Peterowi całą prawdę. Oświadczył, że to on stał za całą aferą związaną z klonowaniem. Podczas walki Zielony Goblin zabił Bena Reilly’ego, który poświęcił swoje życie, aby uratować Petera. Zielony Goblin otruł również Mary Jane Watson i maczał palce w porwaniu dziecka Parkerów, którzy dotąd są przekonani, że ich córeczka zmarła w trakcie porodu. Jednak nic nie dobiło Spider-Mana tak, jak wiadomość o tym, że Zielony Goblin porwał i więził od kilku lat ciocię May, a osoba, która zmarła w łóżku w jego domu była zatrudnioną przez Osborna, zmodyfikowaną genetycznie aktorką. Norman przejął kontrolę nad Osborn Industries od swojej synowej Liz Allan. Zakupił od Jonaha Jamesona Daily Bugle i stał się właścicielem gazety. Zrezygnował tymczasowo z bycia Goblinem i torturował Petera jako cywil, szanowany wydawca Daily Bugle. Aby udowodnić ludziom, że nie jest Green Goblinem stworzył jego piątą wersję, która na jego polecenie porwała Normana Juniora. Osborn uratował wnuka, wychodząc tym samym na bohatera. Green Goblin V, okazawszy się zdegenerowanym klonem Harry’ego Osborna, uległ rozpadowi molekuralnemu, zacierając w ten sposób wszystkie ślady po przebiegłym planie Normana. .Zielony Goblin był także uczestnikiem starożytnego rytuału „Zgromadzenia Pięciu”, który jak sądził, podaruje mu jeden z darów: nieśmiertelność, siłę, wiedzę, śmierć lub szaleństwo. Otrzymał tylko dar szaleństwa i stał się jeszcze bardziej obłąkany i nieobliczalny jak nigdy dotąd. Został pokonany przez Spider-Mana, potem umieszczony w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, skąd wydostali go Scrierowie, zabijając przedtem lekarzy, którzy odkryli jego tożsamość. Gdy Osborn przechodził rekowalescencję Jameson dał radę odzyskać kontrolę nad Daily Bugle. Po wyleczeniu się z szaleństwa Norman utworzył Zakon Goblinów, zakochał się w swojej pielęgniarce Kolinie Frederickson i przystąpił do ostatecznego planu zniszczenia Spider-Mana. Porwał Petera i uwięził go w zamkniętym czarnym pomieszczeniu bez wody i picia. Pragnął uczynić z niego następcę dziedzictwa Zielonego Goblina. Tuż przed wypiciem formuły Peter opamiętał się, stoczył pojedynek z Normanem, który uciekł, powiadamiając go, że zawsze będzie dręczył jego duszę. Dowodem tego postanowienia było spowodowanie wypadku samochodowego jego przyjaciela Flasha Thompsona, który stał się kaleką. Norman wysłał również Peterowi kasetę, w której jako Zielony Goblin powiedział, że nigdy nie zamierzał zabić Gwen Stacy i chciał ją uratować, gdy spadała z mostu. Niestety Spider-Man uniemożliwił mu to, zabijając biedną dziewczynę. Ostateczna konfrontacja miała słowny charakter. Peter ze łzami w oczach powiedział Normanowi, że tak naprawdę nie darzy Zielonego Goblina nienawiścią, nie jest żądny zemsty i dlatego dawno temu odniósł nad nim zwycięstwo. Pokonany w ten sposób Norman wrócił do swego firmowego biura i próbował popełnić samobójstwo. Przystawił pistolet do skroni, ale w ostatnim momencie odłożył broń na bok. Po wielu latach bezkarności, Norman stanął przed obliczem sprawiedliwości. Dodatek Daily Bugle zatytułowany The Pulse opublikował artykuł, w którym była mowa o tajemniczych zaginięciach ludzi z zarządu Oscorp. Nowa pracownica Daily Bugle, Terri Kidder spotkała się z Normanem Osbornem, chcąc wypytać go o te wydarzenia. Norman udusił ją gołymi rękami, a ciało porzucił w stawie Central Parku. Daily Bugle wysłał grupę reporterów, którzy mieli dowiedzieć się co się stało z zaginioną dziennikarką. Kiedy Ben Urich zdobył dowody winy Osborna, policja przygotowała obławę na właściciela Oscorp. Gdy podeszła pod jego biuro, doszło do wybuchu. Z gabinetu Osborna wyleciał Green Goblin, który zabił kilku oficerów policji. Norman pojawił się potem publicznie w towarzystwie adwokata, który zaprzeczał oskarżeniom wobec swego klienta. Osborn próbował odjechać limuzyną, ale jego auto zostało zatrzymane przez Luke’a Cage’a, narzeczonego Jessici Jones, której starcie z Green Goblinem omal nie zakończyło się poronieniem jej nienarodzonego dziecka. Norman wyjął maskę Goblina i próbował uciec, ale został powalony przez Cage’a silnym ciosem w głowę. Wreszcie prawda o drugiej tożsamości Osborna wyszła na jaw. Mimo to Norman uciekł z aresztu, wziął kilku ludzi w kościele jako zakładników, ale i tak został pojmany przez Spider-Mana i odesłany do więzienia. Osborn miał jednak ukryty plan opracowany na taką ewentualność. Od dawna postanowił, że jeśli jego podwójna tożsamość wyjdzie publicznie na jaw, to zdradzi sekret Petera Parkera jednemu z jego wrogów. Na takiego „powiernika” wybrał Mac Gargana aka Scorpiona. Był jeszcze jeden problem. Obecność Osborna w więzieniu stwarzała zagrożenie dla grupy wpływowych osób, dla których Norman pracował przed wieloma laty jako kontrahent na dostarczanie uzbrojenia dla super-łotrów (w których produkcję inwestowali właśnie ci ludzie, aby pozbyć się zagrożenia dla swych interesów ze strony super-bohaterów). Obawiając się o swoje życie, Osborn nakazał Garganowi porwać ciocię May i postawić Parkerowi ultimatum: albo uwolni Green Goblina z więzienia, albo ciocia May zginie. Spider-Man pomógł w uciecze Normanowi, ale ten nie pozostał wdzięczny. Przygotował na swego wroga zasadzkę w postaci Sinister Twelve, czyli grupy złożonej z 12 głównych przeciwników Spider-Mana. Grupę rozbili jednak bohaterowie Nowego Yorku. Po pokonaniu Sinister Twelve Osborn porwał Mary Jane i zabrał ją nad szczyt mostu w Brooklynie, gdzie zginęła Gwen Stacy. Spider-Man odnalazł go i dowiedział się, że porwana ciocia May nadal żyje, a uśpiona i poddana działaniom narkotyków leży w miejscu, gdzie wkrótce udusi się. W planie Goblina przeszkodził poddany praniu mózgu Doctor Octopus, który miał go zlikwidować. W toku walki obaj wrogowie Spider-Mana zostali porażeni prądem i spadli do rzeki. Mary Jane została uratowana, a Peter przypominając sobie aluzje Osborna domyślił się, gdzie jego odwieczny wróg ukrył ciotkę May. Był to dla niego szok. Goblin schował bowiem ciało nieprzytomnej cioci do trumny i zakopał w grobie wujka Bena. Kobieta przeżyła te ciężkie warunki, zasilana przez butle z tlenem i narkotyki, które obniżyły jej potrzeby fizjologiczne. Ciocia May została uratowana przez Petera, zanim zapas tlenu skończył się. Kolejny plan Osborna nie powiódł się. Nikt jednak nie znalazł jego ciała w rzece, co sugeruje, że Green Goblin nadal ma się dobrze i nie wiadomo co jeszcze zaplanuje, aby udręczyć duszę Petera. W czasie pobytu Normana w zakładzie karnym, do Nowego Yorku przybyły jego dzieci, Gabriel i Sarah z zamiarem zabicia Petera Parkera. Sądząc, że jest on ich wyrodnym ojcem bliźnięta chciały ukarać go za śmierć matki Gwen Stacy i porzucenie ich w Europie. Norman wychowywał dzieci, karmiąc ich kłamstwami i obserwując ich przyspieszone dojrzewanie, które zawdzięczali jego formule Goblina w swoim DNA. W rzeczywistości Norman miał romans przed 10 laty z Gwen Stacy, która uległa jego niezwykłemu czarowi. Gwen urodziła dzieci zaledwie po 7 miesiącach ciąży. Zarówno Gwen jak i Mary Jane ukrywały ten sekret przed Peterem. Gdy dziewczyna odmówiła Normanowi opieki nad dziećmi, oświadczając, że ich ojcem będzie Peter, Osborn postanowił porwać dziewczynę jako Green Goblin i zabić ją na moście Brooklyn, a potem wychować dzieci jako swoich dziedziców. Po walce na moście w Brooklynie, Osborn chciał podleczyć rany i postanowił wyjechać do Francji, aby w tajnych kryjówkach przeczekać ciężkie czasy. Na lotnisku w Paryżu pojmali go jednak agenci S.H.I.E.L.D. i zabrali do swojego tajnego więzienia. Gdy uchwalono Akt Rejestracji Superbohaterów, zszokowany Osborn obejrzał w TV wystąpienia Spider-Mana, który zdradził światu swoją tożsamość. Wściekły, że Parker złamał zasady, wyraził zgodę na współpracę z S.H.I.E.L.D. Jako ich wysłannik na własną rekę napadł Bena Uricha w alejce, ale umieszczone w jego krwiobiegu nanoroboty powstrzymały go przed skrzywdzeniem dziennikarza. Obecnie Norman Osborn jest wyznaczonym przez rząd dyrektorem Thunderbolts, grupy objętych amnestią super-łotrów, którzy mają ścigać niezarejestrowanych superbohaterów. Jego stan psychiczny budzi jednak zastrzeżenia, gdyż mimo zażywanych lekarstw, Osborn pozostaje niezrównoważony. Ziemia-TRN123 W kreskówce Mega Spider-Man jest inaczej, gdyż pracujący dla niego Dr Otto "Octopus" Octavius zbuntował się i utworzył Serum Goblina, które wstrzyknął w ciało Osborna. Norman zaczął mutować i zamienił się w Zielonego Goblina. Później Norman zostaje uleczony i zakłada zbroję Iron Patriot i pomaga Nickowi Furemu. Podczas misji w więzieniu Dr Octopus znowu wstrzykuje w ciało Normana Serum Goblina. Spider-man pokonuje Grupę Octaviusa i odkrywa że Zielony Goblin porywa jego przyjaciół i próbuje zarazić ludzi w całym mieście. Ostatecznie jednak przegrywa. Ziemia-96283 Spider-man (2002) Norman był biznesmenem. Założył firmę Oscorp. Jednym z projektów jego spółki było skrzyżowanie kilku gatunków pająków. Jeden z nich ugryzł Peter'a, który po tym stał się Spider-Man'em. Osborn poddał się eksperymentowi, po którym zyskał moce. Były jednak skutki uboczne. Norman zaczął popadać w paranoję. Przybrał pseudonim Green Goblin i wybrał na swojego nemezis Spider-Man'a. Walczyli ze sobą parokrotnie. Ostatecznie Norman zginął, próbując nadziać na swój pojazd Peter'a. Ziemia-199606 Początki były zapewne takie same jak w Ziemi-616. Pewnego dnia, Norman porwał córkę Peter'a, May. Chciał pobrać jej krew i udoskonalić dzięki niej swoje Serum Goblina. Spider-Man powstrzymał go, a Goblin utonął w rzece Hudson. Media Komiksy Filmy *Spider-man (2002) *Spider-man 2 (2004) *Spider-Man 3 ( 2007 ) *Niesamowity Spider-Man 2 W filmach Sama Raimiego grał go Willem Defoe. Seriale *Mega Spider-Man *Spider-Man (1994) Gry *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes (jako Green Goblin) Ciekawostki * W kreskówce Mega Spider-Man oprócz Zielonego Goblina jego alter-ego jest Iron Patriot (gdy postanowił być dobry). * w kreskówce " spectacular spider man " zielony goblin to kostium Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Nadczłowiek Kategoria:Spider-man Kategoria:Czarny charakter Kategoria:Cabal Kategoria:Dark Avengers Kategoria:Naukowiec Kategoria:Oscorp Kategoria:Milionerzy Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Psychopata Kategoria:Bruneci Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Wrogowie Spider-Mana Kategoria:Wrogowie Iron Mana Kategoria:Sinister Twelve Kategoria:Hellfire Club Kategoria:Z super siłą